Avatarded Musings
by Treacletarts
Summary: Just a set of musings from the new Avatar in her life at republic city. Not in chronological order. Have fun reading it , lovelies!
1. Bored

**Disclaimer: **The series in this fan fiction is a property of Nickelodeon. The characters belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

This is my first fan fiction for the Legend of Korra. It is a really laid laid back collection of Korra's musings in Republic city. If you're in the mood for some light reading, this is the way to go!

* * *

**I. Korra is bored.**

Korra is bored. Period. Just bored. She's had to listen to Tenzin whine about his stupid two thousand year old relic for hours now. It's not her fault air bending is so hard for her. Has anyone even thought that maybe, just maybe, she doesn't need to learn air bending? She frowns. Tenzin doesn't understand .He doesn't even openly berate her for having such thoughts. No, yelling and ordering around, she can deal with. Small hinted glares, whenever the topic is brought up, not so much. He just throws subtle barbs (which he thinks are harmless) when he sees her passing by.

She's getting sick of it.

At first, she felt guilty. All that guilt slowly turned into anger as the day passed by. Now, the anger has just cooled into quiet annoying boredom in the confinement of her small room. She reflects, once more, since she's been here, on her life in the South Pole. Wonders how her parents are doing. Their last letter was so long ago. She misses Katara too. She wonders what they've all been up to. This is taking her down a very depressing line of thought. She shakes her head. She needs to see Naga now.

She walks out of the room and out into the stables of the air temple. As she approaches, Naga lets out a grunt, recognizing her and rushes towards her, giving her a bear tackle. She pushes Naga off and laughs. Lifting her head up, she sees the Pro-bending stadium. She longs to go there. How long has it been, since she's been with people her own age? She needs to be there. Tenzin may be her teacher, but he's not her guardian. She needs fun too and he can't forbid that.

She gives Naga one last snuggle before turning around and walking back, while slowly hatching a plan to get past her white lotus guardians (who are, by the way, the most suffocating people ever. How does Tenzin keep them on such a tight leash?). She sees them listening to the commentary from the stadium. Slowly, the plan falls into place, as does her rising smirk.

They won't even know what hit them. She grins and thinks:

'Republic city stadium, here I come!'

* * *

That's it for chapter one. Hope you liked it!


	2. Different

**II. Different**

Bolin and his brother Mako are different from any other people she's met since her arrival in Republic city. Bolin is sweet, goofy, and reliable and can be really charismatic whenever he wants to be. His brother, however, is almost the exact opposite: serious, stubborn, hotheaded, and hardworking and (though she'll probably never admit it to his face), really cute. She supposes that, in some way, their bending reflects their personalities; Bolin being an earth bender and Mako, a fire bender.

But none of the above matter so much to Korra. No, what really makes them stand out in her book is that unlike everyone else in Republic city, they don't kotow at her feet or give false respect to her just because she's the avatar. It's like her status doesn't matter to them. They see her as Korra first, then as the Avatar. In a way, it's like she's back home again.

This simple fact endears them to her so much to her that she disregards everything Tenzin has said so far and offers to join their Pro bending team, 'The Fire Ferrets' . The team name had been decided because of their cute and furry little friend, a ferret named Pabu. Granted, she's only allowed to water bend, but it feels so good to be aggressive and fight again, she could almost cry. This is the main problem with air bending. It's too submissive and gentle. This is definitely not her.

She comes out of her thoughts and sends a large wave at their opponent, thus winning 'The Fire Ferrets' this match. As her team-mates come over to celebrate, she can't help but think that she can get used to this, no matter how different it may be.


	3. Siblings suck!

**III. Siblings suck!**

Korra decides, at some point while staying in the temple, that having siblings is a handful. Over the weeks, Tenzin's family has become like her own and she's come to see Jinora, Ikki and Meelo as her siblings. Even the unborn baby is starting to grow on her. The kids are really cute, sweet and nice. Plus, they help her get through her morning lessons with Tenzin, which she's sure would be unbearable if she were alone.

Jinora, the eldest girl, is ten years old. She has an avid interest in books, and is a rather quiet girl in general. She is really sharp and keeps hinting things about people, things Korra's sure are very private to people. She's also very keen on history, specifically on Avatar Aang and his adventures. She keeps asking Korra if Katara told her any stories, but Korra has already exhausted the supply that she's heard from Katara. Pema tells her that this interest of Jinora's stems from the fact that she met Fire lord Zuko when she was younger and was absolutely fascinated by him. Maybe Korra could take her to him sometime.

Ikki, on the other hand, is fun-loving, energetic, and extremely talkative. She is the middle child and is seven years old. She is really peppy and impatient. However, she's the only one who can get her sister to speak her mind. Anything Jinora wants to be acknowledged is voiced through Ikki. She's not as good as Jinora at air bending though, who seems to be a prodigy. Korra can relate to that.

Little Meelo being only five, could have easily been overshadowed by his sisters. But, Meelo is enthusiastic, very energetic, and is always disrupting the calmness of Air Temple Island, thus never being ignored. Pema tells Korra that, like his grandfather, he is quite goofy and rambunctious. Meelo loves to play around and explore, and he also enjoys jumping on his father's shoulders just to pull his beard or gnaw on his head. Korra find this really hilarious. Especially during air bending training, when he can be positively disgusting.

This has become Korra's new family now, with all their faults and what not. They can get very annoying and distracting while babysitting and training. Korra, never having any siblings of her own, gets easily upset with the antics of the kids sometimes. They are positively infuriating every time Mako comes over. But Korra decides she wouldn't have it any other way. Siblings may suck and just exist to annoy you, but they're there when you need them the most. They're family. That's all that counts.

* * *

Chapter three done. Next chapter will be on Lin. Till then...


	4. Hate

**IV. Hate**

Korra doesn't get why Chief Lin BeiFong hates her so much. Yes, it's true that she'd rather not have all the annoying fanfare that seems to follow her around throughout Republic City, in honour of being the Avatar, but the Chief of police of Republic City doesn't show any respect at all. In fact, she's borderline rude. And that's only in front of the council.

Korra finds this very strange. According to Tenzin, Lin got along very well with his father, Avatar Aang, Korra's previous incarnation. Avatar Aang was her favourite uncle, owing to a very close friendship between Aang and Lin's mother, former Chief Toph BeiFong, who was his earth bending teacher. If this is indeed true, Korra really cannot fathom why the Chief looks upon her with such animosity.

Okay,so there might have been an instance where Korra may have damaged Public (and certain private) property. But she did it by accident. She never meant to hurt anyone. There is really no need to glare at her and send barbs her way because of that. Tenzin even paid for all the damages.

Korra's also noticed that the Chief seems to get angry at Tenzin a lot too. But Tenzin doesn't seem fazed by this. Sometimes, he gets downright awkward, but it doesn't seem to bother him most of the time; but that is to be expected, considering that they were friends since they were kids. Korra had initially assumed that this was how the chief treated everybody. That the chief was just a mean bad ass with a bad ass scar, who got you scared enough to do what she wanted. But that theory got shot down pretty fast.

When Korra speaks to Tenzin about it, he just gives her a reply about how Lin is very particular about her job and doesn't like it if things don't go according to plan. Korra did, after all disrupt Lin's orders and her city when she tried to evade officers who had tried to take her into custody for the property damage. Korra just huffs at the seriousness of the woman. From what she heard, her mother was just the opposite. Korra decides to forget about the whole affair and continues with her training.

It isn't until much, much later that Korra finds out that Lin BeiFong has a softer, nicer side. That the woman doesn't hate her at all, and is capable of infinite love. It takes Korra a long time to see what an incredible woman Lin is. And when she does, Korra can't help but admire her for the kind of woman she is.

A woman who would willingly sacrifice her own life to protect the family of a man she once loved.

* * *

Hope it was okay… will do Asami/General Iroh II next…see you then.


End file.
